


Прочь!

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэкеры не знают страха. Так ли это?
Relationships: Miko Nakadai & Wheeljack
Kudos: 2





	Прочь!

**Author's Note:**

> Разбор полётов по серии TFP 2-16 "Пострадавший" ("Hurt"). После просмотра осталось много вопросов, и этот фанфик - попытка найти ответы.

Мико никогда не рассказывала про тот жуткий бой. Как и Уилджек, обычно не упускавший возможности поведать о своих приключениях, ограничивался коротким «она спасла мне жизнь». Единственным весомым аргументом в защиту едва не провалившегося «крестового похода» стало убийство инсектикона. Девчонка пополнила ряды рэкеров и украсила свою гитару стилизованным изображением расколотого жука, вот только подробностей от неё никто так и не узнал.  
«Взрослые» списали всё на психологическую травму, рассудив, что лучше её не тревожить. А Мико молчала, потому что умела хранить чужие тайны не хуже собственных.

Как бы ни напоминал фейсплейт рэкерской фортуны её же задний бампер, всё-таки она им улыбалась.  
То, что атакованный Лазербиком «Джекхаммер» смог взлететь, было большим везением, и заслугой Уилджека. На этой насквозь органической планете ему вновь удалось совершить обыкновенное чудо.  
Звездолёт был уже готов оторваться от земли, когда поступил вызов от Арси.

Мико не знала. Об этом не упоминалось в рэкерских байках, и вряд ли кто-нибудь из команды решился бы рассказать ей теперь, после всех событий. Знал Рэтчет. Знал Оптимус. Знал Би. Арси догадывалась и тоже молчала. А тот, кто мог взять на себя такую смелость, слишком дорожил ей.  
_«Вы что, так быстро потеряли надежду?!»_  
Напротив. Они всеми силами старались её сохранить.  
Но Мико не могла этого знать, когда створки лифта смыкались перед ней, отрезая от бесчувственного тела Балкхэда на ремонтной платформе.

Уилджек не мог... не хотел верить, что всё так шлаково.  
_«Насколько он пострадал, док?»_  
Он должен был спросить. И получил от Рэтчета ответ в развёрнутом виде. Хмурый врач постарался донести информацию так, чтобы гонщик не сомневался, кому она предназначена. Сейчас, как никогда, ему нужен был помощник. Опытный ассистент.  
Уилджек проникся. Более чем.  
_«Я видел тебя за работой. Ты — профи.»_  
Невыносимой казалась даже мысль о том, что напарник может дезактивироваться у него на руках.  
_«Вы мне скажете, кто это сделал?»_  
Голос Прайма был полон горечи.  
_«В данный момент надо сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы вылечить Балкхэда, а не мстить за него.»_  
Оптимус помнил, он никогда не забывал. Лидер автоботов. Бессменный командир, но не друг и брат.  
_«Позаботьтесь о нём.»_  
Подземный тоннель разворачивался перед серебристо-белым спорткаром и стремительно сужался в зеркалах заднего вида. Неведомая сила гнала Уилджека с базы прочь. И как бы он хотел, чтобы она оказалась только жаждой мести.

Лучше злиться, чем плакать. Мико сидела на кресле штурмана, обхватив руками колени. Уилджек поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас эта маленькая девочка лучше других понимала его состояние. Пожалуй, она была единственной, кто хоть немного понимал. Пусть Мико и не умела читать двоичный код, как Раф, но в этом не было необходимости. Она чувствовала то же самое.  
_«Я знаю, кто это сделал. Скажу, если возьмёшь с собой.»_  
_«Ты хочешь отомстить. Мы оба хотим.»_  
События прошедшего дня совсем её вымотали, и девочка клевала носом, не позволяя себе заснуть.  
_«Он же поправится, да?»_  
_«Даже не сомневайся. Балкхэд — самый крепкий автобот, а Рэтчет — отличный врач. Лучший.»_  
Знать бы, кто из них в тот момент больше нуждался в убеждениях.

Не думать о плохом. Отбросить все посторонние мысли. В бою это вполне получалось.  
Противники не активировали бластеров. Только кулаки и холодное оружие. Только первозданная ярость. Но на этот раз проверенная тактика дала сбой. То, что у инсектикона присутствует лишняя пара конечностей, выяснилось слишком поздно, когда Уилджек пропустил решающую атаку, обезоружившую его.  
Рэкер умел держать удар. Но били его за этот цикл уже не первый раз и с особой жестокостью. Хардшелл всего лишь довершал начатое Саундвейвом.  
Мико не могла знать, почему Уилджек так быстро проиграл этот бой. Что в последние минуты гонщик боролся уже не с врагом, а за собственное выживание. Как отказывали от непомерных повреждений системы. Как искрила разорванная проводка, и каждое движение отзывалось болью в изломанном корпусе. Как разрушитель безуспешно пытался переключиться на резервные цепи питания, считая шаги, которые отделяли от него инсектикона.

Мико не знала. Но она видела и чувствовала каждый удар. Здесь, за стеклом, девочка ничем не могла помочь своему другу. Или всё-таки могла?  
_«Уходи, малышка! Выбирайся отсюда.»_  
Мико хорошо помнила, как взлетали на воздух три тонны энергона. И сохранила в памяти самое главное — действие, которое для этого требовалось совершить.  
Снимая руку с кнопки запуска ракет на штурвале «Джекхаммера», она знала, что всё сделала правильно.

Когда в небе рассеялось облако дыма от взрыва, поглотившего стаю инсектиконов, стало ясно, что один кошмар закончился.  
_«Добро пожаловать в наши ряды! Балкхэд будет тобой гордиться.»_  
Радость блеснула короткой вспышкой и погасла.  
_«Мне от этого не легче.»_

Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Мико от усталости тоже едва переставляла ноги, всё же стараясь не забегать вперёд. Уилджек не стал трансформироваться. В альтформе меньше беспокоили повреждения, но в этом случае они прибыли бы на базу слишком быстро. Впереди ждала неизвестность, и разрушитель не был уверен, что готов её принять.  
_«Как он?»_  
Бамблби сбивчиво просигналил и опустил взгляд в пол. Рэтчет сделал всё, что мог.  
_«Балкхэд будет жить. Но может... никогда не стать прежним.»_  
Доку непросто дались эти слова.  
Мико зажмурилась, стараясь сдержать слёзы. А потом нырнула вниз, прорываясь к ремонтной платформе. И Оптимус не позволил своему медику встать у неё на пути.

Четыре пары голубых окуляров светились в тишине базы. Взгляды автоботов были направлены на Уилджека и выражали совершенно разные эмоции: от сочувствия до ненависти. Но это было не страшно по сравнению с тем, что пришлось пережить Мико.  
Отважная девочка. Сегодня она спасла его, а он её подвёл.

Мико не знала. Да и какое это сейчас имело значение?  
Маленькая рэкерша сидела на зелёной броне Балкхэда и чувствовала, что её душа снова оказалась на своём месте, как и её хозяйка.  
_«Больше я тебя никогда не оставлю.»_

Уилджек не видел причин далее задерживаться на базе. Напоследок мигнув предупреждениями, системы всё же дали завершить трансформацию, и гонщик скрылся в тоннеле с максимально возможной в его состоянии скоростью.  
Прочь! Туда, где в скалах был спрятан «Джекхаммер».  
Прочь!

_«Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь, малышка.»_

01.03.2019


End file.
